


Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

by vocari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Ouch, happy ending but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocari/pseuds/vocari
Summary: Bokuto Koutaro and Akaashi Keiji. Happily never after. They say parting is such sweet sorrow, but wouldn’t it be nice if just once, it didn’t have to be?(Recreation of Gossip Girl's Season 4 Episode 22)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 19





	Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey! i recommend reading this while listening to In Safe Hands - Badly Drawn Boy. i hope you enjoy!

After a night of just remembering each other’s touch, Keiji and Koutaro walk out of the hotel with smiles on their faces. 

“I should find Osamu and tell him it’s over.” Keiji sighs. 

Koutaro stuffs his hand in his pockets. “If that’s what you want, Keiji.” 

“It’s the right thing to do.” 

“You really love him, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” they stop in front of an awaiting taxi, where Keiji smiles once more. “But never as much as I love you. With Osamu and I...It’s different. It’s lighter, more simple. He makes me happy.”

“And I don’t.” 

“What we have is a great love, Koutaro. It’s complicated, intense, all-consuming. No matter what we do and how much we fight, it’ll always pull us in. What’s mere happiness in the face of all that?” 

Koutaro can’t answer. 

“I’m sure Osamu has left the party by now, so I’ll have to tell him at my apartment.” 

“You used to call it your home.”

“It’s not home without you. You know that.” 

Koutaro chuckles a bit. “Drop me off at the party, and then you can take the taxi.” 

———————————————

Koutaro enters the lounge area with tousled hair and a wrinkled tuxedo. He looks around until his eyes land on Osamu, who was getting up and walking towards him. 

“You’re still here.” Koutaro greets him. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“The party’s almost over.”

“I know. But Akaashi hasn’t arrived yet.” 

Koutaro takes notice of the fact that Osamu hadn’t used Keiji’s first name. A small sense of pride swells in his chest, but he forces it away. 

“How can you be sure he’s even coming?” Koutaro asks. 

“Because I love him. And just as important, I believe in him. I know he’s scared, but he’ll figure it out. And I’ll be here when he does.” 

Koutaro gives a small nod. He couldn’t find it in him to speak out loud. 

Keiji enters and heads straight for Koutaro. “You forgot your—“ his eyes meet Osamu’s, who was glancing at the coat Keiji had entered with. Keiji hands the coat to Koutaro, who gives a small thank you. 

“I knew you would come.” Osamu ignores the gesture. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” Keiji apologizes. “We need to talk.”

Osamu glances back and forth between Keiji and Koutaro. “I see…”

“Miya-san—“

“Keiji, you don’t—“ Koutaro interrupts. 

“No, I need to do this myself.” Keiji looks back towards Osamu. “What I need to tell you is—“

“What he’s trying to say is that you have my blessing,” Koutaro interjects again. He ignores Keiji’s look of shock and continues. “I couldn’t be happier the two of you are getting married.” 

Osamu smiles and nods. He holds a hand out for Koutaro to shake, who does so with a trembling arm. 

Keiji bites his lip to refrain from speaking. He too couldn’t find enough strength for words. 

———————————————

Keiji runs down the stairs and towards Koutaro. “Why did you just do that?” 

Koutaro turns around and faces Keiji. “‘Cause of what you said earlier.” 

“About being happy?” Keiji stops in front of the silver-haired male. “Koutaro, that’s not the most important thing. People don’t write sonnets about being compatible or novels about shared life goals. The great loves are the crazy ones!”

“Keiji, we’re not living in Paris in the ’20s.”

“But we both wish we were.” 

“There’s a difference between a great love and the right love. I left the bridge last year after two minutes when you didn’t show up. Osamu waited the whole night. This is your chance at happiness. You think you shouldn’t want it ‘cause you never had it, and it scares you. But you deserve your fairy tale.”

“We make our own fairy tales.” Keiji’s voice cracks. 

“Only when we have to…You don’t.” Koutaro holds Keiji’s hand in his. “How do you feel about last night?”

“Awful…Just…terrible.” Keiji sighs. “In fact, I’ve never felt like this before.” he squeezes Koutaro’s fingers tightly.

“Guilt,” Koutaro explains. “I feel it too. Maybe I’m actually growing up after all.” 

They laugh a bit. Their laughs sound amazing to each other. And their smiles— _oh my god_ , their smiles. They’ve never seen anything like it. 

Keiji speaks up. “I don’t want to let you go just yet.”

Koutaro steps forward and plants a small kiss on Keiji’s forehead. Those were always their favorites. 

A tear rolls down Keiji’s cheek. 

“Don’t let anyone tell you you’re not powerful. You’re the most powerful person I know.” Koutaro tells him. 

“It’s taking all the power I have to walk away from you.” 

“I know…” Koutaro whispers. “But I need to let you go. You need to let me go.” 

Keiji lets out a shaky breath. “Bokuto Koutaro…I will always love you.” 

Koutaro can feel hot tears falling from his eyes now. Still, he smiles. “I will always love you, Akaashi Keiji.” 

Keiji looks behind Koutaro and sees Osamu waiting there. Keiji looks back at Koutaro, who’s smiling through his tears. 

“I love you, Keiji.” 

“I love you too, Koutaro.”

And once Keiji walks forward and to Osamu, Koutaro’s wall breaks, and soft sobs he tries to keep hidden unleash. 

As Osamu leads the two up the stairs, Keiji turns back and makes eye contact with Koutaro, who was still crying. 

Keiji bites his lip and buries his nails into his palms to stop himself from running back down the stairs and into Koutaro’s arms. He can only whisper one last ‘I love you’ before turning away and leaving. 

“Thank you for waiting,” Keiji mumbles to Osamu. “I had to say good-bye.” 

Bokuto Koutaro and Akaashi Keiji. Happily never after. They say parting is such sweet sorrow, but wouldn’t it be nice if just once, it didn’t have to be?

_‘Keiji…I still love you. Always and forever. Don’t forget that.’_

_‘I love you, Koutaro. Until the day I die.’_

_‘Are you so sure? Will you wait that long?’_

_‘I’ll wait however long I need to if it means being with you.’_

_‘I promise I’ll find you.’_

_‘And I’ll be waiting.’_

**Author's Note:**

> ouch ouch ouch. i cried. anyways, you should check out my other work! it's called 'hey lover' and the angst over there is already starting! i hope you have a good day/night! kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
